


Pastry

by kiitos



Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shop on the corner puts rats in pies, this is the least of Kit's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastry

Kit picked the pastry crust off the pie he’d just bought from the shop on the corner. It probably had some unidentifiable rodent in it instead of actual meat but it was late and he was drunk. One cautionary nibble informed him that he was almost definitely right but the alcohol sloshing in his otherwise empty stomach was making him feel queasy. He hadn’t eaten anything in three days aside from half a biscuit the second morning but truth be told he just wasn’t hungry. Will had told him four days ago he _needed space_ to think and had left that afternoon. So Kit ate the pastry, gave up on the meat and tried not to cry too hard when he later threw up alone and helpless as his life (wrapped around Will and reliant on his presence) fell to pieces around him.


End file.
